We are studying the physiologic interaction between the retina and the retinal pigment epithelium (RPE). The purpose of this work is to increase our knowledge of ocular and visual physiology, and to deal more effectively with diseases of the eye which involve the RPE. Several physiologic processes are under investigation. First, the mechanisms of adhesion between the retina and RPE are being investigated with improved transduction systems to monitor forces and fluid pressures between layers of the eye. Second, electrical responses to light which involve the RPE (c-wave and standing potential) are being recorded both locally and extra-ocularly to analyze the source, nature and significance of these slow potentials. Extensions of these projects have bearing upon such problems as visual pigment regeneration, the structure of the RPE-photoreceptor junction, and the effects of light adaptation upon these RPE-photoreceptor interactions.